


Who doesn't love Road Trips ? (Unfinished)

by GayAndNaps



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hotel, Road Trip, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndNaps/pseuds/GayAndNaps
Summary: After the big reveal, Josie is avoiding her sister and Hope, she is convinced that they both hate her. She is also avoiding Penelope since they kissed yet again when the slugs infected them. But what happens when MG asks her to come a few days on vacation with him and the squad ? How will she react to the last minute guest coming with them ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is Josie POV but it won't always be like that, also in this story Hope and Landon aren't together, I hope you enjoy :)

Josie woke up feeling worse than ever. Admitting what she did and her former crush on Hope had for sure took away a burden she had to live with for way too long but now, what was she supposed to do ? Hope surely hated her, who would not ? And how could Lizzie ever forgive her ? She broke her trust, told the whole school about her episode and made her and the tribrid hate each other.

She felt alone, she knew she deserved it though. She had never said it to anyone because she was way too ashamed, well not anyone but she had lost that person too. She decided to go get breakfast anyway, she knew MG came back to school during the night, she hoped she would see him, he was the only one left for her now.

Before making her way downstairs, she looked at her twin's bed, she knew she was awake but none of them said a word. 

Once in the lunch room, she took some toasts and decided to sit alone, hopefully MG would not take too long to join her.

Much to her displeasure, she found out that MG was not the only one who came back early from spring break, Penelope was sitting just a few tables away from her and was currently staring directly at the brunette. Josie chose to ignore her and looked away, she could not deal with her right now.

MG joined shortly after the staring contest Josie chose to avoid and he seemed happier than usual.

« Hey ! So, first of all, how was that road trip ? Kaleb told me it had ended somewhat messily, and second, I have big news ! »

« Hello to you too MG, Hope probably hates me and Lizzie too, there is nothing more to say. », she chose to avoid going into details, she was still feeling horrible about it and she did not want the whole story spread all over the school, even though MG was her best friend, she knew the boy could have trouble keeping his mouth shut. 

« But what are the big news ? », she continued.

« Kaleb told me about a family friend who has an hotel near Virginia Beach, he said he could get us rooms and all, we could go there for the rest of the break ? »

« That's a good idea MG but I'm not really in the mood for a trip... »

« Come on Jo ! We always say we should do something like that and for once we're actually able to ! I'm sure it will help you feel better about whatever happened, and it could be the occasion to actually talk to them .», he tried to convince her.

« Alright... But who are you taking with us exactly ? »

« Well... Kaleb, obviously, Lizzie, Hope, and maybe Rafael. »

« Okay... I guess I'll go pack my stuff then. », she said reluctantly.

« We're leaving at noon ! Don't be late! »

Of course, she was late. She saw the minivan her dad had rented for their last road trip waiting for her in front of the school, so she rushed towards it. MG helped her put her bags in the truck and she hurried in the back of the car. She did not want to spend the entire car ride next to Lizzie and Hope and the two vampires were either driving and playing DJ so the front seat was not an option either.

She was so foccused on hurrying that she only noticed the two hazel eyes staring at her on the seat next to hers when the door closed. What the hell is she doing here ? She wondered. But Kaleb, who had been tired of waiting had already started driving so changing seats now was not an option. The only thing that was worse than sitting with her sister and Hope at the moment was sitting with her ex, the one that broke her heart and with whom she kissed... Several times. 

« Hey Jojo ! », she said with a soft smile.

« Hello. », she responded rather coldly.

She was not in the mood to talk to the raven haired girl and she started to be glad about her carsickness, she had an excuseto put her headphones on and that way she would not have to speak to her. As soon as she did it, she texted MG.

' WTF IS SHE DOING HERE ???? YOU SAID RAFAEL NOT THE ACTUAL DEVIL !!! '

' I'm sorry Jo, but she got back from her break earlier and I could not leave her alone at the school... And Raf wanted to stay at school with Landon '

' WHY NOT ??? '

' She's my friend too... You don't even have to talk to her ! '

' You do realize I'm stuck with her in the back of the car tho right ?? '

' Please be nice. ', he finally asked her.

Josie only sighed and closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything beside the situation she was currently stuck in. This trip was going to be very long for her and she could not escape now, at the speed Kaleb was driving they were probably halfway there already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

After an hour, Penelope decided to text the girl next to her, ' Would you please take your headphones off for a sec ? '

' I'm carsick remember ? I need them if you don't want me to puke everywhere. '

' Please '

She watched the brunette do as she was told and then staring at her so Penelope asked what she wanted to know as fast as possible, in case the girl would change her mind.

« Since when are those two besties ? And more importantly, why aren't you sitting with them ? », she whispered.

Josie did not want to talk about it with her so she just found an excuse, « I was late so I took the first seat that I found, and I did not expect you to be there. Plus, I thought that it would be better to all have a little more room instead of being pressed against each other. »

Penelope was not convinced at all by that excuse, so she asked again, « That has nothing to do with the fact that I haven't seen you talk to either of them all morning ? »

« Maybe you should do something better with your time than spy on me, don't you think ? », Josie ended the conversation and put her headphones back on.

Penelope knew her ex, she knew something must have happened but she could not do anything to help if the girl would not even hold an entire discussion with her. 

After a while, Lizzie started to complain about being hungry, she was quickly followed by MG and Kaleb, luckily Penelope had brought sandwiches for everyone so she started to pass them on.

She gently tapped Josie's shoulder to ask if she wanted one, « I don't eat meat remember ? »

« Yeah I know, I made this one without it. », she offered with a soft smile.

Josie took it and muttered a « Thank you » before going back to her music. 

From there, it did not take too longue before they arrived to Virginia Beach, they all seemed happy about it, except for Josie whom Penelope had found colder than usual during the trip. When everyone finally got out of the car, she took MG appart to ask him if he knew something. 

According to him, the brunette had had some kind of fight with her sister and Hope, and she was now convinced that they both hated her. Penelope could not help but wonder if that had to do with that thing that happened 3 years ago... She doubted that possibility though, when Josie had admitted it to her, she had been mortified to even pronounce it out loud and she had made her swear to never, ever, tell anyone. On the other hand, she did not see anything alse able to create such tensions between the three girls.

They all waited in the hall of the hotel, it was not a huge building but it was lovely, the hall was bright enough and it had couches in the middle. Josie saw her twin approach her, she wanted to talk to her so she followed her somewhere quieter. The rest of them settled on the couches while Kaleb went to get the keys.

« So... Kaleb told me he had booked three rooms for two », the blonde started, « and I wondered if you would accept to go with Penelope ? », Josie was not expecting that at all, that punched a whole in her heart, her own twin did not want to share a bedroom with her. She knew it would had been awkward but she had still hoped that she would at least do that, she was not even expecting them to talk but just... Share a room, as usual.

« Uhh... Yeah, it's fine. », she sounded clearly disappointed.

« Look Jo, I'm not doing that to punish you or whatever, it's just that... I need time to figure some things on my own. Plus, Hope has been nice to me since the trip and being her friend doesn't seem that bad after all... So I thought I might try to do that by sharing a room with her. »

« Yeah of course, I understand Lizzie, don't worry about me and Hope is great actually, you two would make good friends... », the guilt she felt rose when she said that last sentence, of course they would make amazing friends but she had ruined that for years because of her poor ways of dealing with her former crush on the tribrid.

They both made their way to the group and Kaleb came shortly after with the keys to the different rooms. All of them were located in the same hallway so they took the elevator to the second floor, where their rooms were.

The boys took a first room, around the middle of the hallway, Lizzie and Hope the one next to theirs and Penelope and Josie, the one in front of the two rooms.

The two witches both entered in their room and they discovered something that none of them had even expected or thought of. There was only one bed for two. 

« Oh fuck me... », Josie let out in a loud sigh.

« I'm sorry, what ? », Penelope asked with a smirk, even though she knew the girl did not say it in the good way, she still found the mortified look on her face quite entertaining. 

Those next five days would be longer than expected for the brunette. But she was already here so what was the point of arguing now ? She thought in that moment about how karma was, indeed, a bitch. But she planned on doing her best to make things better with her sister and Hope and avoid as much as she could her ex... Who would literally sleep in the same bad as her. If she managed to do that, maybe the trip would not be a total loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love the "a single bed for two" trope, am I right ?


	3. Chapter 3

« Which side do you prefer ? For the bed I mean. », Penelope tried to break the ice. It had been 45 minutes since they first arrived in their room and the brunette had not spoken a word since then. Both of them had been busy settling in, she even tried to text Kaleb to know if they could switch rooms but she had been expecting the negative response she got. Apparently, the hotel was quite full during that time of the year so getting an other room was not an option either.

« Uh the one near the door if that's good with you. »

« In case you need to run from me ? », the raven haired girl tried to joke.

Josie could not erase the smile that formed on her lips, she might hate the girl but she could not deny the fact that she always knew how to make her laugh.

« No... I just like being near the bathroom in case I wake up during the night. », she finally said.

« Plus, we both know if anyone would need to run, it's me ! I mean, you did set me on fire... », Penelope was trying to get a reaction from the girl, something more than a small talk, she wanted to actually discuss with her, joke with her, just like they used to.

However, she noticed the change in her ex's features when she mentionned fire, it did not make her laugh at all, far from that even. Josie tried to shut the other girl off once more but this time, she did not have headphones or the car sickness excuse so she just made her way to the door. 

But Penelope was not about to let her flee the conversation like that, she was tired of it, so she went after her and right before she opened the door, Penelope stopped her, «  Wait ! I'm sorry... I didn't want to offend you, I was just trying to lighten the mood. It's just that, ever since you entered the car, I noticed something was off... And I know I'm probably the last person you'd go to but if you wanna talk, well, I'm here. I will always be. »

Josie did not find any come back for that, and she did not want to, she knew the girl genuinely cared but she could not stay in that room any longer, she needed air. So she simply offered her a smile and left the room.

She was in the elevator when she heard someone yell « Hold the doors ! ». To her surprise, it was Hopee who joined her.

She did not know what to say or even if she was supposed to say something, so she stayed silent and prayed for the elevator to speed up. It was Hope who actually engaged the conversation, « The hotel is lovely isn't it ? ».

« Uh... Yeah it is », Josie responded shyly, she did not expect Hope to be so nice to her.

« Where are you going by the way ? »

« Just going for a walk... Sharing a room with my ex is a bit awkward and I needed air. »

« Mind if I join ? I could use some air too, and I've never been to Virginia Beach before so I don't wanna waste any time visiting the town you know ? »

Josie definitely did not expect that but she still agreed. And a few minutes later, they were walking by the beach. As it was late in the afternoon, it was not as hot as if it was noon, in fact, the temperature was perfect.

« I haven't seen the ocean in years... My mom took me there a couple of times when I was young and I remember how we played for hours in the sand », she smiled at the memory.

« Yeah it's been a while for Lizzie and I too, since my dad runs the school and my mom is constantly away, we don't really have time to go there. Well... I'm not complaining cause we can always join her wherever she is but it is rarely near a beach, though. » 

Josie still did not know why the girl joined her, she was sure the tribrid hated her so why was she so nice to her ? 

« Yeah I see... »

« I'm sorry. », she suddently said.

« For what ? », she asked.

« For everything... Your room, the wedge I drove between you and Lizzie... It wasn't fair to you, at all. It wasn't your fault if I had a crush on you and that I didn't know how to handle it but you still ended up being the one who paid for it... So, I'm sorry. »

« Thank you... »

« I know you're mad at me and I don't expect you to forgive me right away but I just wanted you to know that. »

« I'm not mad, just disappointed I guess... And it goes for Lizzie too, we don't hate you but we need time to think, to recover from the news... »

Josie stayed silent, she was relieved that they did not hate her but somehow, disappointment felt even worse. She had tried to avoid disappointing people her whole life, too afraid of being left alone, but now she truly felt lonelier than ever and she knew she was responsible for it.

« I lost all the things my dad gave me, the only painting we ever made, pictures of us and my mom and I can't forgive and forget that right away... He told me that I needed to find peace but it's hard... And the fact that I wasn't expecting that from you, one of my only friend here, isn't helping. But I can't stay mad at you for a mistake you did when you were 13 and didn't know how to deal with a crush... So giving me and Lizzie time to process is the best thing you can do right now. », she explained with tears in her eyes at the mention of her parents, the tribrid was torn between being disappointed and understanding, or at least forgiving, she had accepted the loss of those items years ago, they were gone and there was nothing more anyone could do to bring them back. Although it had been difficult doing so at the time.

They kept walking in silence for a while, both of them thinking. After some time, Hope told her MG had booked a restaurant for them tonight so they decided to head back to the hotel to get ready. 

Even though things were not fixed with the girl yet, Josie was glad she got to appologize at least. Considering she had to syphon life from her birth mom not too long ago, she had had a taste of what losing a parent meant and it was horrible. She understood how all the things she had lost were important to her. If she could go back in time, she would do things differently, that was a thing she knew for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to handle the whole Hope/Josie situation as accurately as possible, knowing the characters, their past... and also from what I would feel so I hope I got it right/it made sense :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up gays !

Josie came back to her room to find Penelope changing, she was currently in her underwear and judging by the look on her face, she did not expect Josie to come back so soon. The brunette became redder than a tomato and put her hand on her eyes.

« Oh my god ! I'm so sorry, I should have knocked ! », she apologized.

« Well... It's nothing you haven't seen before... », she took the chance of making her ex even more embarrassed with a devilish smirk. She decided to finish changing in the bathroom so she grabbed her stuff and passed Josie in her underwear, with confidence and pride. 

By the flustered look on her face, Penelope could tell she still had an effect on Josie and she could not be happier.

Josie decided to change too and within an hour, both of them were ready to go. Josie did not say it but she could not stop staring at her ex, she was insanely beautiful and this sharing room thing was becoming harder and harder even though it had not been a day since they arrived.

Penelope, however, did not have a problem to tell Josie how gorgeous she was and so she made the girl know by telling her.

Josie blushed and thanked her politely before they left the room to join the others. Everyone was very well dressed so they all complimented each other until Kaleb got tired of it and decided to lead the way to the restaurant.

On there way there, Penelope and Hope were catching up, while Lizzie and Kaleb lead the group and MG joined Josie in the back.

« Lizzie told me you talked to Hope... », he started.

« Yeah I did, she joined me on my walk by the beach. »

« You know, whatever is between y'all, I'm sure they'll come around. »

« I hope so... For now I'm stuck with my ex who's acting way too nice for someone who dumped me not even 5 months ago... »

« I know them, they will. And for Peez, I know she cares about you, maybe you should give her a chance, as a friend I mean. »

« You were there to pick me up when she dumped me... I can't let her hurt me again MG, you know that. »

« Listen, all I'm saying is that she isn't that bad, you know it, and right now being cordial with her doesn't seem like the worse idea. »

Josie sighed, so much was going through her head at the moment and MG was not helping by being so positive about everything like that, she knew Penelope cared, she knew she was not the actual devil, but she also knew how bad her heart hurted when she broke her heart.

Soon enough, they arrived at the restaurant it was a nice Italian place where there was not that many people. MG went to the waitress and he lead them to their table.

MG and Kaleb sat together, Josie beside MG and Penelope in front of her, Lizzie was facing MG and Hope, Kaleb. Everything went fine for most of the time they were there, although Josie was doing her best to avoid the constant staring of her ex, she was actually having a good time.

However, the whole avoiding Penelope thing became hard when she noticed how the waitress clearly flirted with her and how she did not seem to mind at all, in fact she seemed to enjoy it way to much for Josie's taste. So she decided to order another glass of wine, she needed it and it would make her go away for a while.

Penelope noticed the change in the attitude of the brunette, she was jealous. So, obviously, when the waitress came back, she flirted even more.

At the end of the evening, Josie was really drunk, she was the only one this drunk at the table and everyone was a little worried about her. Lizzie, however, proposed that they finish the night in one of Virginia Beach's finest club. Obviously, Josie was too drunk to go so Penelope volunteered to take her back to their room, apparently she was not so much in the mood to party anyway.

On their way there, Josie stayed silent although she had trouble walking straight, she did not want Penelope's help, in fact, she was walking even faster than the sober girl.

Josie was the first one to enter their room, followed by Penelope who closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed, took off her shoes, she did not pay attention to the brunette until she started to speak.

« You know, I didn't like what you did with that waitress. »

« And what did I do exactly ? », Penelope feigned ignorance, when she got up and turned to confront the girl, she found the latest closer than expected.

« Don't play innocent... I saw the looks, how you flirted with her just to provoke me. », Josie took a step closer to the girl, they were just inches appart now.

« I thought you didn't care about what I do ? »

« Maybe that was a lie... You're mine, and if you do that again, I will burn the fool who approached you. », she said assertively, she was coming closer and closer to Penelope who took a few steps back until she ended up pressed against the wall. Both of them were panting at this point and Josie did not show any signs of stopping what she was doing any time soon.

« But who said I wanted to be yours ? », Penelope challenged the girl.

« Who said you had a choice ? », and with that, both Penelope and Josie joined their lips in a heated kiss filled with passion and desir. Penelope had longed to kiss those lips again but she knew it was wrong, Josie was clearly drunk and she was not in a good state of mind, she clearly had been upset all day and she did not want to be used as a way to forget her other issues, so, she decided to push the other girl away from her.

« What are you doing ?! I thought you wanted this too ? », Josie seemed hurt and disappointed.

« Not like that Jo... You're clearly not well and I can't take advantage of you like that. »

« You're not since I initiated it ! », Josie spoke louder.

« It's not right and maybe you can't see it now but tomorrow you'll be glad we didn't do anything more, trust me. », she tried to explain.

Josie, however, did not understand, how could she ? She was desparate, she was drunk and at that moment everything felt like her life was falling appart. Her sister had not talked to her all evening, her friend either, she felt alone, completely alone.

« So even you hate me now, huh ? », she sat on the bed with tears in her eyes, completely helpless.

Penelope was not expecting that, seeing the girl she loved go from jumping on her to almost crying and seeming so broken. She immediately sat beside her and took her in her arms, as soon as she did, Josie completely broke down.

« I could never hate you Jojo. », the dark haired girl told her softly.

They spent at least 15 minutes in that position, Penelope comforted her and when she felt the girl was ready, she asked her what happened with Lizzie and Hope. She knew only that could have put her in such a state. Josie finally told her the whole story through sniffling and heavy breathing. She had already told her what had happened and Penelope had suspected it was that who started the fight between the girls so it was not much of a surprise for her.

« Even though I hate to admit it, Lizzie is not that stupid, she'll come around. Hope too. In the meantime, you have me. I promise you, I won't ever leave you alone. »

Both of them lied down, Penelope still holding Josie and playing with her hair. The raven haired girl knew it calmed her so she did that until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you find the story so far ? Next chapter will be Hizzie centric ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hizzie, as promised :)
> 
> (TW: swearing, alcohol, homophobia)

While Penelope and Josie were in their room, the rest of the group arrived in a packed club. They were however able to find a table once Kaleb compeled strangers to move.

Hope decided to go get a drink at the bar, she ordered her drink and when she was about to pay, the barman told her someone already did, that's when she saw a guy in his early twenties wave at her. She smiled back, just to be polite and was about to join the table again when he approached her.

« Hey ! I'm Jason, and you are ? », he cockily introduced himself

« Taken ! », Lizzie interupted them with a smile before Hope got the chance to answer, the blonde girl took her hand and interwined their fingers in front of the guy who was clearly disappointed. She had not even seen the girl joining her but the fact that she did made her glad, she was not in the mood to deal with boys coming at her all night.

« Thanks for the drink, though ! », Hope yelled at the guy who was already on his way. « Well... Thanks for that ! I should buy you a drink to thank you properly. »

« Gladly. » Lizzie said, clearly happy with the situation.

Once they both finished their drinks, they decided to dance a little. However, before they even got the chance to arrive on the dance floor, a guy violentely brushed past them.

« Hey ! », Hope argued.

The guy turned around, he was obvioulsy already really drunk, « Hey yourself ! You were on my way. »

« You fucking pushed us you jerk ! », Lizzie spoke.

« And what are you gonna do about it, dyke ? », the guy was a friend of Jason and when he had told him what happened, he decided to go mess with the two girls, completely ignorant og the fact that they both could kick his ass in less than a second.

Lizzie took Hope's hand to syphon some magic, she was not going to let this slide, who the hell did this guy think he was ?

« Lizzie, no ! », Hope told her. They had to stay lowkey, having Alaric say yes to this trip had already been hard enough and if they exposed themselves like that, it would be their last for sure.

Lizzie, luckily, stopped herself right in time, the tribrid let out a relieved sigh before adding, « We should go, we can come back later. »

« Yeah listen to your girlfriend, you crazy bitch. », he laughed at them, he had heard the witch pronounce the formula and obviously thought it was ridiculous.

That was the last straw. Hope pushed him on the ground with magic and raised her hand to finish him when Kaleb grabbed her, while MG took Lizzie.

« Come on, let's go. », he said, everyone was staring at them and taking their distance, they all saw what Hope had done and they all looked terrified.

« What was even his problem ?! », Lizzie grunted angrily once they got outside.

« He was a friend of the guy you rejected earlier, we heard them talk, he went at you on purpose... », MG explained.

« You should have let us finish him. »

« Mhmm, sure and then I suppose Kaleb and I could have fed on all of them, we should even ask one of the wolves to join us and turn before their eyes too ? »

« Alright... You got a point. »

They all decided to go back at the Hotel, judging being calm for the rest of the night would not be a bad idea. Lizzie joined Hope when they were heading back, « So much for staying calm huh ? But thanks for defending me. », she smiled softly at her.

« I couldn't let that dick talk to you like that... And thanks for saving me from that first dude. »

« I didn't appreciate the fact that he was clearly hitting on you... For you, I mean. He was an idiot and you deserve better. »

Hope looked at her suspiciously, she could have sworn the blonde had been jealous but she decided to stay silent for now.

Once at the hotel, the boys decided to call it a night while the girls decided to go to the hotel bar to save what was left of their night. They both sat at the bar and ordered drinks. Once they were settled, Lizzie proposed to play 20 questions.

« Come on ! I feel like we don't even know each other very much and we've lived together for more than a decade now ! »

« Alright... You start then. », agreed reluctantly.

« Mhhh, let's start easy, if you could turn any activity into an Olympic sport, what would you have a good chance at winning medal for ? », Lizzie started.

« Fighting monsters I guess ? I mean, I do that a lot these days, or as you would call it, being a hero. », both of them giggled, Lizzie had had a hard time seeing Hope always play the « hero » and she had made a lot of remarks about it, now that everything was fine between them, it actually made them laugh, « My turn... What would you rate 10 / 10 ? ».

« The way you threw that guy on the floor tonight, no hesitation on that », both of them burst out laughing. Hope had never imagined how being so casual with the blonde could actually be really nice, none of them had. They had spent so much time fighting that they had not realized how great of a duo they would make.

They continued the game and drank for hours, they were just enjoying the presence of the other, until at one point, when both of their inibitions were lowered enough, Hope asked her about the jealousy she had sensed.

« What ? No ! I wasn't jealous ! Get over yourself Mikealson ! », Lizzie tried to deny not so smoothly.

Hope said nothing, she just stared at her with her 'sure Jan' face until the blonde could not take it anymore, so, not even 5 seconds later considering her current state.

« Ugh you're so annoying... I wan't 'jealous' », she said while emphasizing the word jealous, « But maybe, just maybe... I didn't like it when he got too close to you. »

« So you were jealous. », Hope conclued with a huge grin on her face.

« If calling it that can make you feel better, be my guest, but I wasn't ! »

After another 5 minutes of bickering, they decided to call it a night and went back to their room. Lizzie was conflicted, was it possible that she had been, indeed, jealous ? Because someone was hitting on Hope Mikealson ? The girl that she had been hating for the past years and with whom she had never gotten along, as long as she could remember ? She had to admit that during the last 24 hours they had gotten close. But not so close that she would suddenly be jealous, though, right ? Or could it be ? 

On the other hand, Hope just kept smiling at the thought that the girl who had been claiming she hated her had been jealous tonight. Maybe Josie had been right after all, as soon as Lizzie knows that she likes someone, she go for them. And if Hope was completely honest with herself, she would not mind all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, there is more to come for them too, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! Sorry for taking so long, I was very busy with school and I have to admit that 1x14 kinda messed with my head too. I became a little self conscious about that story and it did not felt right anymore. But I'm back now and I'll try to update more often :)

Everyone woke up that morning with mixed feelings, Lizzie was still confused about what she had felt the night before, a feeling dangerously close to jealousy. Hope was wondering if that could be possible too, she had never thought of Lizzie as more than a person who was not very fond of her and with whom she was forced to share a school and a home, but now that they did not have any reasons to hate each other, she realized that they were much more alike than they both origially thought.

In an other room, Penelope and Josie woke up in the same kind of position they had fallen asleep in, the raven haired girl held the other girl tightly and protectively. She woke up with the brunette shifting from her original place, « Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. », she apologized with a soft smile before getting up and heading tp the bathroom. 

Her ex missed her presence as soon as she left the bed. She knew nothing had changed between them but having just that one night where she had been, once again, the only one truly there for her, the only one able to calm her down and the arms in which she fell alseep was something she was grateful for. Not that she liked seeing her suffer but she needed Josie to know that despite everything, she could always count on her.

A few minutes later, Josie got out of the bathroom and the atmosphere became awkward. She was slowly remembering what happened the night before and she immediately regretted it. Why on earth would she do that ? Why would she cry in her exe's arms ?

She was, however, grateful for what Penelope had done and also for what she had not let her do. Everything felt already so tensed in the room and if the dark haired girl had not stopped the brunette from kissing her, things would have turned out way worse than it was now.

« So, uh... Thanks for last night. »

« You don't have to thank me, you know I'll always be there if you need me. »

Josie could not find anything to answer to that. How could she say that even though she broke her heart when she still needed her, but still, she did not want to start a fight so she smiled at her.

They both decided to go get breakfast and to their surprise, MG and Kaleb were already there. They were joined about 10 minutes later by two very hungover girls, Hope and Lizzie.

« Welp... You two look like shit. »

« Thanks Kaleb... But could you speak a little less loud ? », Hope cringed.

« It's that bad, huh ? »

« You have no idea... », the tribrid said before resting her head on the table, in sync with the blonde who, to everyone's surprise, had not said a word since she got there.

The boys proposed a day at the beach, but Lizzie and Hope were not feeling well enough to go so they decided to stay at the hotel for the day. Josie was about to agree when Penelope interrupted her by whispering in her hear.

« I heard there was this music festival in town, it's a pretty big thing, I thought that maybe we could go together ? As friends. »

Josie seemed hesitant at first, she knew spending time with her ex, alone nonetheless, was a dangerous thing. However, she did like festivals and the girl might be the only one who understood her at the moment. And let us not forget that the raven haired girl did say it was as friends, so everything should be fine. She hoped at least.

She agreed at last and told the boys that she would come with them at the beach another day. Everyone at the table seemed surprised when she announced that she would go with Penelope, even Lizzie who had been dying in her corner and did not pay too much attention to what was going on seemed taken aback by that announcement. She and Hope shared a confused look but none of them said anything. They knew it was not their place since they had not really talked to they girl for a while.

Kaleb and MG, on the other hand, agreed with that decision and told them that they might join them later. All of them said they would keep in touch and the 3 pairs went back to their rooms to prepare.

« So a music festival, huh ? », Josie asked Penelope as soon as they entered their room.

« I know you love music and I heard they would be some famous artists, so yeah, a music festival. »

Josie said nothing, she simply smiled at her and went to the bathroom in order to change. Penelope did the same thing once she was done and 30 minutes later, they both were ready to go.

None of them knew what to expect, they had not spent a day together, alone, in a while and that made them nervous. But Josie was willing to try and make this new friendship work, she loved the girl, even if she would not admit it, and if she was completely honest with herself, she had missed her. 

Penelope felt the same way, she wanted to see the girl happy and be a part of her life, but she also wanted her to step up for herself. At the time, breaking things with her had seemed like a good idea, but now, she was wondering if she had not chosen the easiest way. Maybe she could have found a way to fight for her without breaking her heart. Maybe. But it was done now, and she knew having regrets would not be useful, and she knew she did what she did for a reason. She could not let herself become selfish again, Josie's life was depending on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! Don't hesitate to let me know how you like the story so far and what you would like to see happen :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Hizzie centric ;)

In the meantime, Lizzie and Hope crawled back in their respective beds and slept again for a few hours. They both woke up around 14 p.m and they were feeling much better.

« So what's the plan for today ? », Lizzie spoke after getting up from her bed, she watched Hope expectantly.

« Look who's speaking again... I should have enjoyed your silence while it lasted. », Hope teased and earned a glare from the blonde, « But I don't know... We could stay in and watch a movie... Or... », she put an emphasis and the 'or', « We could go to the hotel pool. », she finally proposed with a malicious smile.

« Mmmh, it's not a bad idea Mikealson... »

« I thought so too. »

They changed into their swimsuits and headed to the pool. None of them made remarks but the sight of the other in this outfit, or lack of it, was... Disturbing to say the least.

« Last one in the pool loses ! », screamed Hope as she ran past Lizzie and jumped in the water. 'Tribrids can definitely recover from a hungover faster than witches', thought the blonde who was impressed by the brunette's energy.

« I'm coming ! But Hope I swear to God, don't you dare make my hair wet ! »

That idea had not crossed the smaller girl's mind but as soon as Lizzie spoke, she smirked, of course that was her goal now.

« I wouldn't dare... », she said approaching the blonde, ready to attack. Lizzie saw the look on her face and tried to escape, but it was too late. Hope had already splashed water on her face.

« Okay. This is war ! », and with that, Lizzie sent a literal wave to Hope thanks to her magic.

« No magic ! What if someone sees us ! », Hope tried to resonate the girl between laughs.

« You're right, we can't let anyone see how I was about to destroy you... »

Hope raised an eyebrow, « Cocky much ? »

« Just realist. »

They got closer to each other, Hope had to swim because that part of the pool was slightly too deep for her, whil Lizzie had no trouble walking. She noticed that height problem and did not fail to tease the girl about it.

Hope splashed her as a revenge, and their bickering went on for another few minutes until the smaller girl managed to catch Lizzie's arm and immobilized her. They ended up face to face, the tension in the air started to build up. The girls were alone in that pool, it felt as if they were out of space and time.

Suddenly, everything fell silent. They stared at each other's eyes, nervous about the other's move. Hope saw a flash in Lizzie's eyes, she watched her lips grow into a smirk and without her being able to react, the taller girl pecked her lips.

Startled, the tribrid let go of her and the blonde managed to get the upper hand, as her final trick, she pulled the other girl's head in the water, just for a second. 

When Hope opened her eyes again, the blonde was already on her way to leave the pool, she wore a confident look on her face and said, « I told you I would win. »

The brunette chuckled, that girl really was something else. And if she was completely honest, she liked that about her, a lot. Lizzie was bold and fierce, yet she managed to have a sensitive side, even though she tried to hide it. 

« Are you coming ? », Lizzie called her, Hope had not realized she had zoned out for a minute. Maybe the blonde did have an effect on her.

Hope got out of the pool but shen she wnet to get her stuff back and her towel, she realized she had forgotten to take a shirt. Normally, it would not have bothered her since she still had her towel and her room wasn't far at all but she was freezing. Lizzie saw her shake so she handed her her shirt.

« Here. »

« But what about you ? »

« I'm almost dry and the room is not far, plus I have another shirt in my bag. », she explained.

Hope took the over sized shirt and put it on before returning to their room. On her way there, she could not help but smile, the shirt had Lizzie's perfume on it and even though she was used to it thanks to her werewolf nose, it felt even better to have it this close.

Lizzie was also pleased with the situation, the shirt fitted Hope perfectly, sure it was slightly too big for her, but that made her even cuter. The blonde could not believe what she just thought, when did she start finding Hope Mikealson cute ? Since when seeing the girl with one of her shirt made her heart flutter in a way it never did before ? It was bad. Those things she was feeling toward the tribrid scared her, how could they not ? She had spent so much time resenting the brunette and now all she wanted was to be close to her. She was not ready to admit it yet, not even to herself, but the small kiss they shared earlier was not a strategy for that silly fight, it was something she had meant to do since that night at the bar but she got scared and stopped herself before anything more would happen, out of pride maybe, but mostly out of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember kids, pulling someone's head into the water is dangerous !!


End file.
